Music and Love
by DragonWorld101
Summary: Brittany, Rachel, Mike, Sam, Artie, Blaine, and Puck are all famous and they form the group Many But 1(MB1). At the age of 16 they all experieced heartbreak from the ones they love most. But, what happens when they have a concert in Lima, Ohio the place they said they would never face again and see the one that broke their hearts.(They are now 18 and live in UK with there parents)
1. Chapter 1

Warning : G!P Brittany

Rate: M

Pairings: Brittana, Faberry, Tike, Sugartie, Klaine, Samcedes, Luck( Lauren and Puck)

Summary: Brittany, Rachel, Mike, Sam, Artie, Blaine, and Puck are all famous and they form the group _many But 1(mb1)_. At the age of 16 they all experieced heartbreak from the ones they love most. But, what happens when the haveto a concert in Lima, Ohio the place they said they would nnever face again and see the one that broke their hearts.(_They are now 18 and live in UK with there parents who came with them also : they also caught the accent)_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee, sadly :(

**Chapter 1**

Guys wake up we need to discuss soe things", their manager Finn Hudson said or more like shouted into bullhorn at the sleeping teenagers on the tour bus.

_**Artie: **__"OH MY GOD"_

_**Blaine:**__ "Really Finn!?"_

_**Sam:**__ "Come On"_

_**Mike: **__"I just fell asleep"_

_**Puck & Brittany: **__"Bloody hell"_

_**Rachel: **__"Jesus Christ Finn"_ came the responses from the tired teenagers. "Really Finn I dont the bullhorn was neccessary," Blaine whined."I agree with Blaine," Rachel mummbled, and everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright, Alright we need to discuss your last closing tour for the United States". "Cool!" Brittany shouted excitedly finally able to know the last place beccause Finn kept telling them it was a surprise. "Finally! So where are we going", Puck asked also exited. "OK - Ok. Are you ready ?" Finn asked, they all nodded. "Are you sure" more nods "Really, really Sure.'' "FINN!" they all shout anxiously " OK! So your final tour is in Lima! Ohio!." he said with a big smile.

"What !?" They all shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own glee, sadly :(

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_"What !?" they all shouted._

_**"Lima ? No! I Can't go back to Lima," **_Artie said well more like shouted, causing the rest of his bamd members to jump a little.

_**"Come on you guys. Its for your fans, and plus you guys are going to have to face them someday, right", **_Finn stated. They all look at each other silently agree to do it for there fans. _**"Ok we will do it for our fans", **_Rachael said. "_**Good, cause' we're here" **_Finn said stepping off the bus to call his wife.

_**"Wait!? We are already in Lima?" **_Mike ask

"**_I _**_**thought we where still in LA**_" Sam stated. "_**Larry you drive fast, seriously**_" Puck said to there bus driver, Larry just shook his head.

_**"Oooh! Guys lets head to the Lima Bean I really need some coffee" **_Blaine said _**" Im in need of a vanilla cappuccino**_," Brittany added. They all got into the two black hummers Finn already had there for them. Brittany, Puck, Rachel, and Blaine in one and Mike, Artie, and Sam in the other they set on there journey to one of their favorite place in Lima.

_***Meanwhile***_

_**"Oh! You guys I needed this, those college applacations where giving me a headache**_," Lauren stated as she sipped on her coffee. _**"I still cant believe we graduated**_", Kurt said, everyone just smiled.

Lauren, Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Tina, and Sugar where at the Lima Bean talking about there graduation. _**"So you guys going to MB1 concert in four days**_," Sugar ask while reading a magazine. They all look at her like she grew two heaads ore something. _**" Are you crazy or are you just crazy**_," Tina said as she took a sip of her tea, _**"Come on it will be fun**_", she said _**" Its not like we are saying it not going to be, its just I dont think they would like that**_," Kurt sighed. They all knew it was true but they couldnt shake the feeling of seeing the exes again even if it was just a couple of hours. "_**Ok, we're doing it**_" Quinn said breaking the silence that had fallen over the booth.

**_"Good, cause I wasn't going to let you say no anyway"_ **Sugar stated as she went inside her purse and handed each of them there tickets and backstage passes.

_**"Look" **_Mercedes said looking out the window at two black hummers that just pulled up.

"_**I wonder who that could be**_,'' Santana said as she sipped her drink

_***Outside***_

The first car doors open and out came Artie, Sam, and Mike. Artie was wearing black cargos, a designer red t-shirt, and black and red Air Jordans; Sam was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a black button up shirt, and a pair of light brown timberland boot, and Mike was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, white low top nike shoes, and a plain white low top Nikes' and black shirt. They stood with there back turned to the window as the waited for there friends to get out the car.

Sooner than later the other car door open and out came Puck who was wearing brown cargos, a white v-neck, and white low top nikes. Blaine was wearing red skinny jeans, black canvas and a plain black button up shirt with a red bow tie. And then, out stepped Brittany and Rachel, Rachel had on a pair of blue jeans short with a white tink top on and a plaid buton up shirt with only the top two button done, a pair of Air Jordans, and a snapback. Brittany was weaing black skinny jeans, timberland boots, a black tink top and brown jacket to match the shoes.

They all put on there black ray bands on and headed inside.

* * *

_***At th Counter***_

" _**Hi, welcome to Lima Bean How may I help you. Oh my God**_,'' the blonde cashier said when she finally looked up.

_**"Ssh please" **_Puck said and the cashier nodded frantically causing Rachel and Artie to chuckle slightly.

_**"Cool, so I would like to have to have 2 vanilla cppuccinos, 1 sweet tea with lemon, 3 black coffees, and a 1 cinnamon swirl coffee, please," **_Puck said as he place the order for him and his best friends.

_**"Sure they will be right up, your total is $25.50 by the way and we will deliever it to your table",**_ the cashier told them. She looked about 21 and her name tag said _Chloe._

_**"Thank You Chloe," **_Brittany said as she handed her the money. Chloe just winked and tried to hand them back the 15 dollars in change only to have them put it in the tip jar and turn around to find a table or booth to sit at.

But when they turned around their eyes landed on the people they where dreading to see.

_**"Well bloody hell"**_ Rachel whispered.

* * *

A/N: Artie can walk.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own glee

Chapter 3

**Brittany POV**

_''Well bloody hell,'' Rachel whispered _

_**"Ok, damn I knew where going to see them soon, but i didnt except it to be this soon,'' **_Sam complained from the side of Puck.

_**"Just ignore them and lets sit at that booth over there,'' **_Puck said as he pointed two booths down from them.

As we made our way to the booth I could feel eyes burning the back of my head. I turned my head slightly and was met with those big brown eyes, but I quickly averted my eyes and sat between Puck and Rachel.

**Santana POV**

_Oh my god. I cant believe she is here _these are the thoughts running through my mind at this very moment.

_**"Oh my god, please tell me im dreaming or are they actually two booths down from us,"**_ Sugar exclaimed and everyone at the table just nodded. Seeing Brittany again seems so unreal I mean I havent seen her since we where 16 and I cant shake the feeling of me needing her in every way possible.

_**"Do you think we should say something," **_Kurt asked from his spot and everyone looked at him, but luckily for him before I can him ask if that polyester has gone to the head the television caught my attention.

_'' In other news, the most awesome group in my opinion Many But 1 are going back to there roots to have there closing concert for the United States. There manager Finn Hudson has confirmed that there are going to be some lucky fans that get to spend two weeks with the band in UK. Who will these fans be? Hmmm, we will find out soon rather than later"_

I turned my attention back to my friends and we all shared the same look. Sugar being Sugar decided that we will be the ones with them for two weeks and quickly found the website to sign up and put our name in.

Quinn looked at the group behind us and see them laughing at something Mike said or did. All I could think is how much I _really_ missed that smile on Britt's face.

I Might Give you a flashback of what hapenedd with one of the couples. Hmmmmm...lol until next time


	4. Chapter 4

Pairings: Brittana, Faberry, KLaine, Sugartie, Tike, Samcedes, and Luck(Puck and Lauren)

A.N: Lets pretend that some of the songs are thers and not the other people.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee sadly or the songs

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**"Oh my god, I can't wait to see who will win," **Rachel exclaimed happily.

**''Patience my child,''** Mike said causing everyone at the table to laugh. When the laughter calmed down the waiter came and gave everyone their drinks, they all said their thank yous and went back to talking.

**''Oooh! You guys I have a awesome idea,'' **Artie said with excitement causing everyone at the table to look at him with curious eyes.** ''I think we should all gett matching tattoos before we go back to the UK,''** he finished, they all looked at each other.

**"Why not,'' **Puck exclaimed

**''Lets do it now,'' **Sam said getting out of his seat.

**"You guys, I think we should wait until we are back in the UK I mean Bill gave us every tattoo each of us have. Dont you think we shoukd stick with him instead of some random person,"** Rachel said in one swift motion.

**"Rach is right guys,'' **Brittany added and everyone just nodded.

**''Ok. Lets go I cant take seeing Kurt much longer,''** Blaine said as he was getting up, putting a ten dollar tip on the table; everyone did the same when they finally stood up. They all put back on their Ray Bands and got into the hummers and headed to Lima National Stadium.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

**''So I just got an e-mail saying that the winners will be announced in four hours on MB1 offical fan page,''** Sugar said to her friends they all nodded.

**''Do yoou really think we have a chance at winning when there were people who signed up weeks ago,''** Kurt said like its the moost obvious thing in the world.

**"Can you please stop thinking about the negatives and focus on the positive, because I think you are starting to get wrinkles on your forehead,''** Sugar said causing Kurt to touch his forehead just to make sure he wasn't.

**"Thats enough you guys if we win then great and if we loose then so be it you guys are starting to loose your sanity," **Quinn said as she drunk the last little bit of her pink lemonade.

Mercedes nodded and said** "Yeah, Quinn is right. Now lets take this little gathering to yours Motta." **And with that they all piled up in Sugar's Black SUV and Santana's black Audi q7 2013 and headed to Sugar's house

*Lima National Stadium*

**''Finally! Hey guys, I started to think you where mobbed by some crazy fans,''** Finn saud with a serious tone. The group of teenagers laughed and shook their heads.

**''Naww Finn we good,'' **Puck said his accent thick. Finn just shook his head and said** ''I still cant believe you guys accent is that thick. I mean I knew you guys were going to get it, but damn."** he laughed and so did the group.

**''So what are we doing today Finn,'' **Artie ask.

**'' Well you guys are going to go to the hotel since you already remember your dance moves, and tomorrow we are going to do sound check and head to Empire Recording Studio to work on your new song you guys have been working on; kill a lot of birds with one stone, right!?'' **Finn told them, they all lookedat him.

**"Finn I think you mean kill two birds with one stone,''** Brittany said with a raise of her perfectly arched eyebrow.

Finn just shrugged and said **" Yeah whatever, now get going.''** was the last thing he said before he disappeared to call the stylist and hair designers.

* * *

*At Sugar's House*

**"Oh my! Im tired as hell,''** Santana said as she fell into the long white sofa.

**"No way! Satan tired. I thought I'd never see the day,''** Kurt saud causing Santana to throw a pillow at him.

**" Ok. Thats enough you two," **Tina said as she took the pillow Kurt was about to throw at Santana. **"Hey! He started it,'' **Santana whined as she sat up.

**"You know that pout **_**always**_** worked on Brittany,''** Quinn said and everyone just smiled and nodded.

* * *

A.N. 2: Some flashbacks next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update my laptop was messing up. OH AND MISTAKES ARE MINE STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own glee sadly or the sonngs presented in this story

A.N: Lets pretend the band made up some of the songs they sing!

Chapter 5

* * *

_Flashback_

_''Come on you guys it'll be fun,'' Quinn whined as she look around the glee club. Her, Santana, Tina, Sugar, and Mercedes where currently trying to convince the rest of the club members to come with them to Mega World the new amusement park that just open a hour out of Lima._

_''I'm not saying its not going to be fun Quinn, but I have soccer pratice a hour before we are suppose to be going,'' Brittany said. Santana just looked at her in disbelief and said_

_''Come on Britt, you promised me that you will spend the weekend with me.'' She gave Brittany the big puppy dog eyes. ''And plus, if you come we can have 'fun' on the top of the ferris wheel,'' she whispered the last part in her ear._

_"O-Oook im in,'' Brittany stuttered out causing everyone to laugh and for Puck to say "You are so whipped Pierce.''_

_''Shutup Puck like you're not,'' came Brittany's reply and he stop laughing as soon as she said that._

_"Alright me and Puck are coming,'' Lauren said as she looked up from her iphone. Puck just looked at her with a smile and shrugged at Brittany who was trying hard to hold back her laughter._

_''Wow can you two at least put your foot down and say no for once,'' Sam said to Brittany and Puck from his sit next to Mercedes. Mercedes slap him in the back of the head with a look on her face that clearly read 'you dont come you dont get any'. Sam just sighed and said ''So, what time are we going.''_

_That cause Brittany, Blaine, and Puck to do little whipping signals._

_"Babe, can we please go,'' Quinn asked Rachel who just smiled and said yes. That cause Quinn to straddle Rachel and start a full blown make out session._

_"Ok gross.'' Santana started but Brittany jumped in before Santana could finish her insult and said '' So mostly all of the couples are going, that just leaves Blaine, Kurt, Artie, Sugar, Mike, and Tina. So are you guys going or not.''_

_Kurt answered for both him and Blaine " Of cousre we are !". _

_Tina said '' Me and Mike are defiently going .'' Mike just looked at her and shrugged no point in turning back now._

_" I have been telling Artie here all about Mega World so its obvious we going,'' Sugar said as she planted a kiss on Artie's cheek who just put his head down to hide his blush that was appearing._

_"So then its settled we are going to Mega World tomorrow and Sam to answer your previous question we are leaving 1:00,'' Quinn said from Rachel's lap_

* * *

Present Time (Empire Recording Studio)

_Blaine: _**If I was in love**  
**Just say if I was**  
**Would you love me back girl (ooh)**  
**And just because you got a light**  
**That brightens my night**  
**Would you say you were "that girl"? (ooh)**

_Brittany: _**No I don't wanna be a one time thriller**  
**Brighten up the stars Ima make you feel it**  
**And who said forever's just a word**  
**It's something you worth**  
**And I wanna give you that girl**

_Mike: _**And I want you to say yea**

_Sam: _**And I'm gonna say yea**

_Mike: _**And I want you to say yea**

_Sam: _**And I'm gonna say yea**

_Mike: _**And I want you to say yea-yea**

_Sam: _ **I'm gonna say yea**

_Mike:_ **And I want you to say yea**

_Sam:_ **I'm gonna**

_Both:_ **Say Yeah**

_Puck:_**Ima lay it on the line**  
**If you say yea, yes**  
**I promise Ima keep your heart right near mine**  
**Won't go nowhere**  
**Come on and say you do-o-o-o-o-o**  
**Say it, say yea you do-o-o-o-o-o**  
**And baby girl I want you to be mine**  
**So just say ye-yes (hey!)**

_Rachel:_**You flow like the Nile**  
**I'm lost in your smile**  
**I don't think I want to be found (oh)**  
**You're the music to my ears**  
**Sing me into tears**  
**You're the melody I need now**

_Mike:_**And I want you to say yea**

_Sam: _**And I'm gonna say yea**

_Mike:_ **And I want you to say yea**

_Sam:_**And I'm gonna say yea**

_Mike:_**And I want you to say yea-yea**

_Sam:_ **I'm gonna say yea**

_Mike:_**And I want you to say yea**

_Sam:_**I'm gonna**

_Both: _**Say Yeah**

_Artie:_**Ima lay it on the line**  
**If you say yea, yes**  
**I promise Ima keep your heart right near mine**  
**Won't go nowhere**  
**Come on and say you do-o-o-o-o-o**  
**Say it, say yea you do-o-o-o-o-o**  
**And baby girl I want you to be mine**  
**So just say yes**

**Girl Ima say**  
**Yea, yea, yea **_**[x2]**_  
**So girl say**  
**Yea, yea, yea **_**[x2]**_

**"Alright, you guys we will finish up tomorrow. That was great by the way,'' **Finn said

They all nodded and headed to their hummers to go back to the hotel for much needed rest.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Sorry for the late update. My laptop has been acting up. Time jump maybe nex chapter, just after the concert.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee or any of its characters.

Chapter 6

*Later that morning*

*Beep,Beep, Beep, Beep*

**''Oh my god Sugar, if you dont get your phone im going to kill it and you,'' **Santana groaned as she stuffed her face with the couch pillow. Sugar immediately shot up and got her phone, seeing she got an email from MB1's manager.

**'' Oh my god! You guys get up I just got an email from their manager.''** Sugar yelled excited and nervous. That woke them up from there sleep.

**" Well, what does it say,'' **Quinn ask hoarsely. **'' I dont want to read it, here,'' **Sugar said passing her cellphone to Lauren who pass it to Kurt who passed it to Santana.**" Are you guys ready,''** Santana asked everyone in the room nodded unsure of their voices at the moment. She looked at the email and read it :

_**Congrats, you and your six friends are the winners! After the concert tomorrow you and your friends will meet me at Lima National Airport, where we will meet MB1 and head on the private plane, for your journey to the Uk. Thank you so much for competeing and I am so happy for you guys. ~ Finn Hudson.**_

When Santana was done reading everyone had a look of shock on their faces. **"OH MY GOD !" **Sugar squealed knocking everyone out of their trance. **" We NEED TO GO SHOPPING.''** she all but screamed in her friends faces.

**" Ok, first you should defiantly pop a mint and get dress,''** Lauren said. Everyone but Sugar laughed as they headed upstairs to Sugar's room where they put their bags before they all left yesterday and headed to one of the many bathrooms to get ready for the hectic day that was ahead of them.

_Flashback_

_'' Looks like your parents aren't home,'' Brittany said as she parked in the driveway of Santana's house._

_'' Oh yeah, they had some doctors convention thingy to go to. They will be back in two weeks,'' Santana said as she unlocked the front door. Brittany just nodded and check the locks and put in the alarm code Santana had told her._

_'' I had so much fun today, you can __**not**__ tell me Mega World wasn't fun Britt," Santana said about to make her way up the stairs untill Brittany pick her up bridal style granting her with a squeal from the Latina._

_" Yea babe it was fun,'' Brittany said going up the stairs. She expertlyt open Santana's door and kicked it closed once the were inside. She put Santana down not before getting a kiss, when they pulled apart, Santana went to her closet and Brittany went to the dresser. Brittany then went to Santana's bathroom and changed into her night wear which was a black sports bra, black anke high sweat pants with the zipper by the ankle, and a red and black plaid button down shirt with no buttons done._

_'Just the way San likes it all abs' Brittany thought to herself._

_When she re-enters Santana's room she is met with the most breath taking sight of all times. There in front her is Santana in a black lacy bra with the panties to match, and her hair flowing down. Brittany shook her head and got into bed, she lays there until Santana turns out the lights and make her way to the bed. When Santana gets into bed Brittany spoons her from behind letting Santana feel her hard on._

_That caused a silent moan from Santana, soon Brittany was kissing her Santana neck on her weak spot. Santana turns her body around so her and Brittany are face to face they start a heated make out session. Santana started to mess with the hem of Brittany sweat pants. When they broke away from the kiss Brittany was between Santana's legs getting rid of her black panties. Brittany took off her sweat pants and started to reach for a coindom when Santana said_

_"Birth control, B. Im on birth control,'' her eyes dark with lust._

_'' You sure San?" Brittany ask and Santana just nodded. Brittany pulled down her boxers, releasing her hard ten inch cock seven in girth. Santana just groaned at the sight of Brittany's penis and thrust her hips ready for Brittany to enter her. Brittany just smirked and Santana said in a breathless voice_

_''In me now,''_

_''Your wish is my command,'' was Brittany's reply. Brittany spreaded Santana's leg with her knee and positioned her cock with Santana's entrance. She pushed in slowly letting Santana get use to having her there and when Sanatan tapped her shoulder she pushed in all the way. Both gasping at the feeling. Brittany thrust where slow at first and when she knew Santana was ready, she pulled out and thrust back in hard earning a loud moan from repeated that movement hitting Santana's G-spot 's nails where in Brittany's back while she was muttering pleasurable word in Spanish. Brittany unhooked Santana's bra and took it off and started to suck on her nipples. Brittany paced had picked up causing Santana to say_

_"Oh...my...god...Thats it, B...right there...baby right there,'' '' Oh my god im about to...BRITTANY!'' Santana screamed as she came seeing white. That cause Brittany to jerk and next thing she is shooting seven streams of cum deep inside Santana. Brittany continue to thrust helping them both ride out their extremely tensse orgasims. When they both had calmed down Brittany slowly pulled out and fell to the side of Santana putting her arm around her waist._

_"That was awesome,'' Brittany said out of breath_

_'' Yeah. You are so big,'' Santana said snuggling into Brittany. Brittany just chuckled sleepily and pulled Santana close. " Lets go to sleep, B and if im not sore you get a little treat,'' Santana said and Brittany just smiled and said _

_'' I love you San''_

_'' I love you too, Britt. Very much.'' and with that they both are asleep._

* Present Time*

**" Are you guys ready,''** Tina shouted up the stairs. **'' We're coming,'' **came Kurt's reply. **''Wanky,''** Santana said coming down the stairs followed by Kurt, Sugar, and Quinn. They all made there wayh out the front door.

*Sound Check*

**"So you guys will see who won the contest after the concert tomorrow,'' **Finn told them

**'' Cool, I can't wait.'' **Mike said causing Rachel to say **"Patience my child''** everyoone just laughed except Finn who looked at them like they where crazy, they band members just shooked their heads with a smile.

**"So, we are going to be sanging Best Song Ever, Its Over, The Other Side, Worldwide Choppers, Monster, Give Me Love, and 23.'' **Artie said going over the list of the songs they said they where going to do.

**'' Oooh dont forget Say Yes,''** Rachel said with a smile always happy to sing a new song for the fans.** '' How could I forget,'' **Artie said with a playful eye roll. Rachel just poked out her tongue at him.

**'' Did you guys pratice all your songs,'' **Finn asked and they all nodded.**"Good now we have wardrobe tomorrow morning and you guys are free to go do whatever teenagers do.'' **

**'' Finally! Lets go back to the hotel room and play COD, cause' I still need my rematch from the both of you,'' **Sam said pointing at Brittany and Puck. Puck just smirked with a victorious smirk and Brittany said **" Aye, not our fault you suck lad, totally not our fault.''** Everyone just laughed and got into the limo.

A.N. Lets just pretend that they wrote them songs. Next Chappie is the concert and them going back to Uk together. Oooh sneaky little Finn trying to match up things :) I love it! Sorry about mistakes all mine. (looking for a Beta if you are interested please pm me)


End file.
